


THE IRON LADY

by Blue13



Series: Desperate Chats for Oblivious Lovers [2]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atomu is totally me when I'm depressed, F/M, Gen, Hoshina is pure like always, Kaidou has his own way of comforting himself, Kazama wants to get killed apparently, THE BOW., THE IRON LADY FROM CH. 166, chat, everybody is confused, everybody is crying, here she is, remember Hoshina's bow to Ubukata? YEAH THAT'S IT, right after Touin's match, these boys deserved more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: Kai: well then tell me, Mr. CasanovaKai: what kind of reverential “gesture” did you make??Taku: I bowed.Ura: see? that’s respect! A bow!Ura: waitUra: A BOW?!?---Kazama: yeah yeah alright, d’ya think I didn’t notice??Kazama: HE BOWED TO YAHUbukata: no.Ubukata: he didn’t bow.Kazama: THAT CLEARLY WAS A BOW---"Unwavering and calm, a strong-willed Iron Lady, that's the image I had." - Hoshina Takumi, Ch. 166





	THE IRON LADY

THE IRON LADY

* * *

 

* * *

_The evening after the match against Seiseki_

_Group chat T.A.K.U_

_Members: Takumi_Hoshina, Atomu_Isurugi, KaidoHayato11, Ura.Shizuka_

Atomu: _picture_

Ura: Atomu

Ura: tell me you took this pic from the net

Atomu: no

Atomu: this is real

Kai: HOLY CRAP ATOMU

Ura: FIVE CHOCOLATE BARS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Atomu: no (T⌓T)

Kai: dude u gonna explode

Atomu: that’s fine

Atomu: is there any place left for me on this planet after all? Nope

Atomu: then why should I worry

Kai: you seem to be quite extreme

Kai: honey u are a first year, there is no need to die now

Atomu: nope. My time has come, I feel it.

Atomu: 2 goals

Atomu: 2 FUCKING GOALS

Atomu: TO ME

Atomu: THEY DID THIS TO ME

Ura: not to ruin your day even more

Ura: but Ryouzan scored 3 goals. And you were there.

Kai: and the fourth was on its way too but somebody whose name shall not be taken in vain stopped it

Ura: dude

Ura: that was me

Ura: I nearly lost a tooth

Kai: oh

Kai: then next time let that somebody stop it for ya

Ura: that’s NOT HOW IT WORKS

Atomu: _picture_

Ura: IS THAT NUMBER 6??!!!!

Atomu: I’M SAD I TOLD YOU

Atomu: I NEED TO CONSOLE MYSELF

Kai: boy we all need it after today

Ura: but there are better ways

Ura: I prefer thinking about all our achievements and try have no regrets

Kai: fuck yeeeah

Ura: look, Kai is doing pretty well too

Ura: to my surprise I’d dare say…

Kai: fuck yeeeeah

Kai: _picture_

Ura: Kai…tell me that’s a glass of water

Atomu: SENPAI

Kai: welll everybody hs theirwn way of comforting themselves

Kai: since I’m single at the moment

Kai: this is wht I’m left with

Ura: if only Taku could see this..

Ura: uh wait

Ura: he actually can

Ura: he’s in this chat too

Kai: OMG I FORGOT ABT HIM

Kai: @Taku?

Atomu: is he still alive?

Kai: dunno now we’ll see

Ura: pretty sure he’s the most depressed one

Kai: fuck yeah

Ura: DON’T “FUCK YEAH” HIM

Atomu: aaahhh now it’s clear

Atomu: he probably killed himself

Ura: ATOMU

Taku: no I haven’t..

Atomu: CAPTAAAAAIN ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

Taku: ..yet.

Atomu: nnnoooooo

Kai: hey bro

Kai: ya okay bro

Taku: could you please avoid talking about brothers?

Taku: I’ve just found out I won’t play with them anymore, you know

Ura: ( 눈_눈) …

Atomu: ( ￣ー￣)σ

Kai: ……sorry.

Kai: vodka made me do that

Ura: THEN I WAS RIGHT

Kai: …sorry.

Taku: okay guys no need to linger over this  

Taku: first of all, Atomu and Kai, extra drills for you two for one week.

Atomu: …what?

Kai: WHAT WTF WHAT

Taku: you’ve been eating chocolate and drinking alcohol for hours. Thousands of calories.

Taku: burn them all.

Ura: pff

Ura: LLLLOOOOOOOOLLLL

Kai: r u a freaking girl obsessed with diet??????

Kai: oh, talking abt girrls Taku

Kai: I’m sorry for the manager one

Kai: forget abt it

Ura: oh true. Not the case anymore.

Taku: actually

Taku: I communicated with her today.

Ura: wh-what

Atomu: ⊙▂⊙

Kai: WHAT?!?!?

Kai: are you serious?

Taku: is there any moment when I’m not?

Ura: Taku 1 Kai 0

Kai: fair enough.. omg Taku you..

Kai: you!

Kai: I’m so shocked I don’t even know what to say!

Atomu: I’m crying

Taku: there’s no need to, really.

Kai: I wanna hear the details now

Ura: give us the details!!

Atomu: sorry I was looking for a napkin

Atomu: by the way YEEE THE DETAILS!!

Ura: did you catch a cold?

Atomu: no, I told you

Atomu: I’m crying

Ura: YOU REALLY ARE!?

Atomu: _picture_

Atomu: I started bc of the match and now I’m continuing bc of Taku

Atomu: so proud of him _:’)_

Ura: OMG

Kai: Taku as u can see u shocked us

Kai: can’t believe u communicated with her

Ura: wait

Ura: oh God wait wait wait

Kai: ?

Ura: Taku

Ura: what do you mean by “communicated”?

Ura: because we were all there.. and I didn’t see you talking with her or even approaching her at all.

Kai: oh god true. Oh god I’m scared now.

Kai: from dream to nightmare in 3 seconds

Taku: well, I made a gesture.

Atomu: ?_?

Ura: ….what kind of gesture?

Kai: given the circumstances the only appropriate gesture I could think of is a MIDDLE FINGER

Kai: THAT FREAKING SPY

Kai: but knowing u this is impossible.

Taku: in fact I didn’t.

Taku: and you should never be so vulgar with a woman.

Ura: you heard, Kai? Shame on you!

Kai: well then tell me, Mr. Casanova

Kai: what kind of reverential “gesture” did you make??

Taku: I bowed.

Ura: see? that’s respect! A bow!

Ura: wait

Ura: A BOW?!?

Atomu: (●__●)

Atomu: captain what do you mean

Atomu: I mean, bow like to a queen..

Atomu: or bow like..

Kai: DON’T

Ura: lmao

Taku: like what?

Ura: don’t Atomu, he wouldn’t understand anyway!!!

Ura: too pure

Taku: I don’t know what you mean by your second hypothesis, but I would say it’s the first one

Ura: that’s totally what one would expect from you

Kai: ok, can I say that I’m a bit confused?

Kai: I mean, okay you made this

Kai: but why

Kai: what did you want to convey?

Kai: WHAT IN THE HELL WERE U THINKING IN THAT MOMENT

Atomu: oi no need to be so upset!

Taku: it was a sign of respect.

Atomu: ok now I’m slightly confused too.

Ura: no I think he means like fair play

Ura: right?

Taku: no, I mean respect. Fair play is not the same and requires other gestures.

Taku: like a handshake

Kai: or like exchanging your t-shirts

Kai: in which case you would’ve killed her on the spot.

Kai: and that would have been the right end of her life I’d dare say

Atomu: nah, such death would be too beautiful for her!

Kai: TRUE

Kai: Atomu I’m so proud of your personal growth!

Atomu: thank you!  (~￣³￣)~

Taku: you two.

Taku: shut up.

Taku: I meant Respect.

Ura: ok now I’m confused too.

Ura: sorry, but why? She literally spied on us and developed a counterstrategy after that

Ura: I mean, not to be rude to Seiseki but.. they basically won thanks to her.

Kai: exactly. Without her things would have been quite different.

Taku: first of all, she didn’t spy on us. I let her watch the training.

Taku: Touin doesn’t need to conceal anything, we are mature enough not to be jealous of our soccer.

Kai: sorry but I don’t agree.

Taku: well, blame me then, not her.

Kai: are you defending her? WTF man you don’t even know her name

Taku: I told you that day, I take full responsibility for what happened.

Ura: so you respect her for this?

Taku: not exactly. I respect her for the work she has done for her team as a manager.

Kai: EXPLAIN.

Taku: can’t you realise it by yourself? She was able to develop a nearly flawless plan only by watching our training once, maybe some past matches too

Taku: she collected the information needed and carefully analysed it

Taku: and then she put everything together and wrote down an expert-level counterstrategy

Taku: in less than a week

Taku: can you even imagine how much time she spent over this? Considering she is a student like us with school responsibilities and she has to attend trainings as a manager

Taku: she must have worked so much

Taku: for the team

Taku: such an unwavering and determined girl, with such a broad knowledge about soccer and tactics

Taku: so smart and committed

Taku: an iron lady, really.

Taku: she’s worth of my respect and of yours.

Kai: okay, now we have the proof.

Taku: excuse me?

Ura: God it’s so crystal clear

Kai: you like her. Damn you’ve fallen hard for her man

Taku: I think you are misunderstanding what I’ve said

Atomu: captain you’ve finally come to terms with your feelings, congratulations!

Taku: guys…

Ura: this day is not so grey anymore!

Taku: GUYS

Taku: for God’s sake stop it

Taku: this has nothing to do with romantic feelings, this is about respect. Don’t even try to argue on that because I won’t even listen to you.

Taku: I would have done the same with anyone else, even with a guy.

Kai: alright listen

Kai: I won’t push this discussion any further bc I don’t think this is the right moment

Kai: it was fun listening to your adventure and to Atomu’s ways to console himself

Kai: yet

Atomu: - said the drunk single -

Kai: YET

Kai: the reality is still the same.

Kai: we’ve lost. That’s it.

Ura: thanks for reminding us, now I’ll sleep peacefully

Taku: no, he’s right

Taku: no matter how much we despair or how disappointed we are, we can’t go back.

Taku: I guess we should just go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow will be another day.

Atomu: I’m crying again!

Taku: honestly Atomu, you shouldn’t

Taku: you still have time to win

Taku: you are so young and so full of energy

Atomu: captain I’m just 2 years younger than you, don’t be so exaggerated, you are young as well

Atomu: and I’m gonna cry anyway bc yes I might have time to win.. but without you it won’t be the same!

Atomu: I LOVE YOU GUYS (◕︿◕✿)

Atomu: THANK YOU FOR THIS YEAR TOGETHER

Atomu: IT’S JUST 1 YEAR AND THAT’S A SHAME BUT THANK YOU (つ﹏<。)

Ura: DON’T PLEASE

Kai: you little-

Kai: damn

Taku: same here Atomu

Taku: your way of leaving the goal and running on the pitch in the middle of the game is a bit too crazy for me but it was a pleasure to play with you

Taku: keep improving and you won’t disappoint anyone, we’ll cheer for you

Atomu: LGOWEIJNRNWK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Atomu: CAPTAAAAAAAIN DON’T GOOOO (っ⇀⑃↼)っ

Taku: well we still have a couple of months don’t get too anxious now

Ura: you guys..

Ura: Atomu you’re not the only idiot crying anymore

Ura: and I guess Kai is in the club too

Kai: YES I AM DAMN YOU

Taku: ok guys I think it’s time to say goodnight

Taku: try to sleep well and recover, this was a tough day both for your bodies and your minds

Atomu: can we have lunch all together tomorrow? (つ﹏<。)

Taku: of course Atomu

Taku: (without chocolate.)

Atomu: okay..

Ura: sure! Goodnight guys, love u  ♥‿♥

Kai: goodnight my fabulous babies!   (。^_・)ノ

Atomu: ‘night   (ಥ﹏ಥ)  ♥♥♥♥

Taku: goodnight.

Taku: _:)_

 

* * *

 

_Group chat S.O.S., 10 seconds later_

_Members: KaidoHayato11, Ura.Shizuka, Atomu_Isurugi_

Kai: he likes her.

Ura: 100% sure he does.

Atomu: totally.

Kai: we can’t waste this chance

Kai: Taku liking a girl is like Halley’s comet being visible from the Earth, next time it happens we’ll probably be dead already

Ura: let’s give him some time to recover from the defeat and then let’s develop a strategy

Atomu: if she managed to do that we can do it too!!

Kai: true.

Kai: guys

Kai: I thought today was the end

Kai: but I was mistaken

Kai: today is a new beginning

Ura: a whole new era

Ura: and we will be part of this

Atomu: guys you’re making me cry again

Ura: DON’T.

Kai: STOP IT.

Kai: and this time

Kai: we won’t be defeated.

 

* * *

 

_Private chat: JinJin9, Ubukata_Chikako_

 

Kazama: hey devil’s daughter

Kazama: how are ya

Kazama: gud job today huh?

Ubukata: first of all

Ubukata: call me by my name if you want to talk to me

Ubukata: secondly

Ubukata: your way of texting is nauseating

Kazama: always nice talking to ya UBUKATA

Ubukata: same here. What do you want? Let’s be quick.

Kazama: just curious abt smt

Kazama: how d’ya feel abt the match?

Ubukata: happy? Satisfied? Are you drunk?

Kazama: nah what I meant was

Kazama: abt the whole thing, like

Kazama: going out scouting Touin, like

Kazama: spying on good and nice and handsome guyz for the first time

Kazama: like

Kazama: d’ya feel a bit guilty?

Ubukata: why should I? That’s my work as a manager

Kazama: c’mon, I saw ya

Ubukata: …where?

Kazama: on the pitch at the end of the match

Ubukata: … doing what?

Kazama: blushing and getting all flustered bc of fake-eyelashes-man

Ubukata: excuse me?

Ubukata: and by the way, the “call me by my name” rule applies to him too.

Kazama: uuuuh look at ya getting over protective!

Ubukata: it’s a form of respect, idiot.

Kazama: yeah yeah alright, d’ya think I didn’t notice??

Kazama: HE BOWED TO YAH

Ubukata: no.

Ubukata: he didn’t bow.

Kazama: THAT CLEARLY WAS A BOW

Kazama: a hero bow

Ubukata: no.

Ubukata: and stop typing.

Kazama: ya know, like in the movies

Kazama: when the losing enemy feels like his time has come bt he keeps standing face to face with the protagonist, not running away

Kazama: like so brave and so gentleman

Ubukata: you are clearly misunderstanding everything.

Ubukata: like always.

Kazama: oh c’mon Ubuuu

Kazama: stop wasting your time, ya won’t convince me.

Ubukata: don’t call me Ubu if you care about your life.

Kazama: he bowed

Kazama: and ya blushed

Ubukata: no.

Kazama: and then you brushed a strand of hair from your cheek and ya sighed

Kazama: all deep in thought

Kazama: like “oh boy, I’m such a heart-breaker”

Ubukata: stop it.

Kazama: so my question was

Kazama: did ya feel guilty toward him?

Ubukata: no.

Kazama: really? Bc he gave the impression to be actually rll kind and fair ya know

Kazama: like very considerate and available

Kazama: he clearly treated ya as a princess at Touin I guess

Kazama: I mean he let ya stay and watch them when everybd else would’ve just kicked your ass out of the school

Kazama: and look at how YA treated HIM

Kazama: poor eyelashy-man _:'(_

Ubukata: okay

Ubukata: what's the point of this whole discussion?

Kazama: oh there’s no point

Kazama: just curious

Ubukata: are you kidding me

Kazama: nope

Ubukata: well if you really want it, here’s my answer: no, I don’t feel guilty, I don’t feel bad, and if I blushed it was because of the joy of winning.

Kazama: swear.

Ubukata: I swear.

Kazama: nah nah nah nah

Kazama: I mean like “SWEAR”

Kazama: like

Kazama: “swear to God that you don’t give a shit abt how bad he feels right now bc of ya.”

Ubukata: oh Lord

Kazama: what? Problems with that?

Ubukata: why do you care so much about how he feels? Can’t you just continue your little party?

Kazama: what if I want to make justice in this world

Ubukata: the world would have justice if you disappeared.

Kazama: thx honey!

Kazama: OMG UBU

Kazama: did ya see the new Greenpeance ad????

Ubukata: no, why?

Ubukata: oh no. No I shouldn’t have answered.

Kazama: this is terrible!

Unukata: please no

Kazama: look, it says:

Kazama: “since the preliminaries final, one cm² of Hoshina gets destroyed every second. He’s now facing extinction. Help him with a donation of kindness!”

Kazama: see, Ubu?

 

_After 10 minutes_

 

Kazama: oi

Kazama: Ubu

Kazama: ok, wait

Kazama: Ubukata?

Kazama: where r ya?

Kazama: oh, okay

Kazama: I think I can do it:

Kazama: Ubukata, where are you?

Kazama: omg I did it I’m a superhero

Kazama: hey

Kazama: omg don’t tell me

Kazama: YA FACING EXTINTION TOO?!?

Kazama: THAT’S AWESOME!

 

 

 


End file.
